I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by Abbi16x
Summary: Miley has tell him who she really is.. but can she do it? And what happens when she does? Niley? Who Knows.
1. Im Not Who You Think I Am

A/N: Don▓t only anything┘ only the plot.

Miley let the waves flow between her toes...she sighed. Nick still didn▓t know.. and she has missed her chance.. he never will.

-  
Flashback:

The Jonas Brothers and Miley (as Hannah Montana) all ran backstage after a massive concert they had just preformed greatly. They all hugged and high-five. Miley looked into Nicks eyes just before they hugged. She blushed and looked away to hid her rosy cheeks. Nick understood this rejection for a 'Well Done' hug so just congratulated her instead.

"Well done, you was great out there tonight Hannah!" Nick shouted over the voices of screaming fans and load voices.

Miley blushed again... oh how she wished she could tell him who she really was, not a star, a normal girl, with normal friends, and no celeb friends.. apart from Jake Ryan.

"Thanks! You too!" Miley, too, shouted over the noise.  
"Nick, look there▓s something I need to tell you. I think its time you knew." Miley said taking Nicks arm and pulling him outside.

"What Hannah? You know you can tell me anything." Nick said, he had a worried look on his face.

"I▓m not exactly who you think I am.." Miley was about to pull off the blonde wig when she heard Nicks phone ringing.. he sighed and pulled it out his pocket.

"Look, I▓m so sorry, I▓ve got to take this one." He said placing the phone to his ear.

Miley nodded, but inside was hurt... not because of Nick, just because she wanted to get this over and done with.. so if he hates her, she wouldn't have to talk to him ever again. See his face in every magazine, she could handle that... but talking to him.. that was hard.

Miley stood waiting, the wind blowing in her blonde wig. She could hear Nick talking down his Blackberry. She looked around, a plain normal car park, with normal cars.

⌠I bet no one else lives a double life.■ She muttered under her breath.

⌠Sorry, what was that?■ Nick said placing his phone in his pocket.

Miley looked up with shock.  
⌠Err.. Nothing.■ Miley said turning pink.

⌠Look, I just had a great offer! If we want, me and my bro▓s can perform at the Disney Channel Games! Can you believe it┘ that▓s great? Huh? I mean┘ you will be there to.. Right? I know it▓s like┘■

⌠Yea, great, Nick┘ whatever, I mean you have your fun!■ Miley said, obviously angry.

⌠Huh? Anyway.. So we get to perform..■ Nick said carrying on, not realising Miley or ▒Hannah▓s▓ anger.

⌠You just don▓t get it do you!? I mean┘ you▓re the same as every other boy out there┘I thought you could be my best friend! Someone I can trust! Someone who▓s there for me when I fall?!■ Miley screamed into his face.. Should couldn▓t believe the strength she just had. She never realised how strong her voice could really be. Neither did Nick.. He had never seen Hannah like this. He couldn▓t believe it.

⌠Hannah, I▓m so-■ Nick started to say.

⌠Forget.. Your just a big waste of my time. Just remember Nick, I▓m not who you think I am.■ A tear stung her big beautiful brown eyes. She turned away, she couldn▓t let him see her like this, her strongest┘ or was it her weakest? 


	2. You Love Me?

"Miley!" She heard Lilly say.

"What!?" Miley said shocked. She got up and wiped sand from her legs.

"You was alseep.. here...on a beach.. like, you know. Thats a bit.. strange?!" Lilly said pulling a rather annoying face.

"Whatever Lils. I just..have a lot on my mind right now." Miley said, still the memory of Nick in her head.

"Ok then, but the main piont is, how did Nick take it? You know... when you told him, i want to hear everything!" Lilly said jumping up and down on the spot clapping.

Miley dried her now watery eyes with the towel she had been lying on.

"He.. he didn't say anything Lils." Miley said now tears running down her pale face. Lilly didn't notice this.. she was shocked.. her happy expression turned into a confushed, normal Lilly face.

"Why not, i mean, did he faint like Ollie or something?" Lilly said following Miley.

"Lilly! Don't you get it! I didn't tell him! Ok? He didn't even care when i was about to tell him, it was all about a concert!" Miley shouted. The whole beach went quiet and looked over in there direction. She turned bright red.

"OK.. guys.. go back to whatever ya'll were doing." Miley shouted.

"Miley, you couldn't even tell me somthing so simple, but i thought i was your best friend?" Lilly said, hurt.

"Lilly, don't take it to heart. It's just.. i think i loved this guy. And.. it he just wanted to talk about.. some.. concert. You know how that feels Lil? You try to tell someone something thats really big, and they just forgot and talk about something completey off the subject." Miley said sitting down on a wooden chair.

"No, i don't. But i know whats it like when you talk to someone.. if that helps?" Lilly smiled at Miley.

"UGHHH!" Miley moaned banging her head on the table.

Lilly looked guilty but didn't say anything.

Miley looked up suddenly when her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it out of her bag and looked.

'Hannah, im sorry for being such a jerk last night... please talk to me. Nick xx' Miley read. She sighed and text back.

'I dunno, im just so unhappy. :( x'

"Who was it?" Lilly asked intreasted.

Miley quickley looked at her and said,

"It was my dad, he wants me home now.. so bye!" Miley started packing her stuff in her bag.

"Oh ok then, why?" Lilly said following me.

"Err.. just stuff.. and you can't come.. sorry. I geuss i call you later, mabye." Miley said shooing her off and walking off herself.

Beep.. Beep.

Miley checked her phone again to read:

'But why? I know i was a jerk last night, but i was just happy. Please Han, please talk to me xx :( xx Nick'

Miley sighed but text back.

'Nick.. i know i love you, but i don't know how to tell you that im really somone else... you know? xx Hannah'

After she sent it something stuck her, she had sent that she loved him!

She stood there shocked for a while but then her phone went off again.

'You... love me? x Nick'

She looked at it again

"Oh Sweet Niblets"

-  
A/N: I didn't really like this one but it gets better soon, i promise. 


	3. Im Miley Steward

Short one but it gets the piont across. Thanks for the reviewers. :)

Miley looked at her phone in shock. She couldn't belive what she had just saw.  
She looked at the text again and again, just standing there.

"You...love me? x Nick" It read.

She sighed as she hit the reply butten, she didn't have a clue what to say.

"Nick we need to talk. Meet me tonight and the bottem of the beach by the trees." She hit send and slowly walked of grouning as she did so.

By the time she reached home her dad was making dinner.

"Hey bud! How about some Chicken Curry, Robbie Ray speacil." He said smiling.

"Great, look dad, im not hungry right now. Im just gonna go up to my room for a bit." Miley said while walking up the stairs.

When she got to her room she checked her phone again.

"Ok then, see you in 15 mins xx Nick" Miley chucked the phone onto the bed and run into 'Hannahs Closet'.

She picked out some skinny jeans, a green top and some green pumps. She quickly put them all on, and grabed the blonde wig and put that on too.  
She grabbed her phone and put it in her jeans pocket and run out the house.

She was quickly running down the beach but slowed down when she saw Nick sitting on a big rock.

"Here it is..." Miley muttered. She walked slowy across the beach her blonde 'wig' blown back by the cool breezy night.

"Nick...?" She said getting closer to him.

"Hannah! What's going on? I've been worried since you last text me.. and you love me?" Nick said rather hurridly.

"Nick.. just let me explain, im not who you think i am." She said slowy and clearly.

"You keep saying that.. but you won't tell me who your are, or is, or were?!" Nick said getting more confushed but the minute.

"Just let me explain." Miley said. She turned around and pulled off the blonde wig and let her brunnette hair hang down.

"Im Miley Steward..." 


	4. I Need You Now

A/N: My bad - It's MILEY STEWART.

Disclaimer: Eh. Don't own anything... apart from the plot. But.. you know. /

--

"Im Miley Stewart." Miley said.

-  
Nick stared at her eyes wide open.

"Look, i know it's har to take in.. but you'lll get used to it... soon." Miley re-assured him.

"I know.. i know.. it's just.. WOW! I mean... i..Huh?" Nick said sitting down on a nearby tree stump.

Miley walked over and stood in front of him.

"It's alright.. well you are doing better than my friend. He fainted." Miley said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not gonna faint..but, wait. Does that mean you love me, or Hannah?" Nick said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well the only thing the same about me and Hannah is, me. So... im guessing, me loves you. But that wasn't meant to come out. I didn't want you to know." Miley said swaying slighty and looking down at her feet.

"Err.. really?" Nick said getting up and looking her her.

"Well, yeh i suppose. But you know. It wasn't love. Just a crush." Miley said now looking Nick in the eyes.

They stood there for a bit just gazing at each other. Nick took her hands and held them for a while. None of them saying a word.

"Hey dude! Who's your chick?" Someone shouted from behind them.

Nick and Miley quickly broke apart and turned around to see Joe and Kevin standing in there bathing suits.

"Err.. guys, this is Miley." He said looking at Miley while smiling.

"Ermm..hey! Yea, im Miley." She said shaking hands with Joe and Kevin.

"Well im Joe, and thats Kevin." Joe said clearly pionting to Kevin.

"Oh.. um.. i know." Miley said giggling.

There was a long silence betwenn the four of them.

"So.. erm.. you guys dating?" Joe said after a while.

Miley and Nick quickly looked at each and then laughed really load.

"Haha! No.. of corse not!" Nick said.

Miley stopped laughing and looked down, she wanted to date Nick so bad. But he didn't feel that way, from what she could see.

"Look, Nick, we got a interview to go to. But we need to dry up first. The waves were out of this world!" Kevin said dragging Nick away.

"Laters Kiley!" Joe shouted from behind.

"Its..MILEY!" Miley shouted back.

She stood on the beach kicking some loner rocks.

"Hey, Miley?" She heard a vioce.

"Yeh?" She said turning round. Oliver was standing there eating a box of Nacho's.

"You alright? You seem kinda upset." He said.

Miley sighed wiping away stray tears.

"Im fine.. just fine." She said, her vioce craking up a little.

"Oh, Miles, come here!" Oliver said placing his Nacho's on a nerby rock and running over to her. He wrapped his arms round her and lent his head of hers.  
Miley held him close and rested her head on his shoulder and let some tears flow.

"MILEY! What's going on! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

Miley let go of Oliver and turned around to see Nick standing on the decking folding his arms.

"I.I.i, don't?" Miley asked wiping away tears.

"So who's this guy then!" Nick shouted pionting at Oliver.

"NICK! Calm down. Thats just my best mate Oliver." Miley said walking over and now folding her arms.

"Oh yeah, i bet!"

"Yeah! Jeez Nick. Whats up wid you! I only gave him a hug!" Miley said pouting.

"That was more than a hug!" Nick shouted.

"Gosh! Shut up! Why do you get so mad if Miley hugs someone!" Oliver shouted now getting involved.

"Oliver, don't. I can control him!" Miley said towards Oliver.

"No, Miley no one talks to my friends like that!" Oliver shouted at Nick.

"Miley, i thought you said you liked me!" Nick said quiter this time.

"I do, but it was only a hug, wait, your jelous!" Miley said happily pouting.

"No im not!" Nick said blushing.

"Yes you are!" Miley said crazily happy dancing.

Nick reached out his hand and cupped her face. He pulled Miley closer to him and kissed her.

After a few seconds Miley let go.

"What are you doing?" Miley said.

"Leaving." Nick said a tear in his eye.

"Cuteguywhojustrandomlykissedme say what!?" Miley said.

"We are going on a world tour. I won't see you again for months." Nick said now crying.

"Wait.. bu-" Miley started to say.

"Im sorry, Miles. I've got to to." Nick said through tears. He gave her a quick kiss then walked off.

Miley started to cry again, watching Nick walk off. After a while he turned to look at her. He was still crying.

"Please don't go... i need you." She mutterd. 


End file.
